


the fires of palavin

by Drasamoth



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasamoth/pseuds/Drasamoth
Summary: lllllllllll





	1. Chapter 1

next update coming ?/?/? what is the secret behind the reapers


	2. Chapter 2

The Battle of Palaven  
Or the burning tide

(Faded gun fire in distance) “Gunner where are the reinforcements?” shouted Drasamoth,  
“They’re on their way Drasamoth but they are being shot down before they can land”.  
Drasamoth asked through the commlink, “What about Raven where is her squad what happened to her ship?”  
Gunner said, “She was flying to one of the orbital defence platforms to destroy it so our reinforcements can arrive”.  
(Crackling of comm link) ”Havok are you there?” said Deadshot.  
“This is Drasamoth what is your situation deadshot”, yelled Drasamoth.  
“We are being overrun we need that nuke Havoc had “said Deadshot.  
(Crackle of comm)”Belay that Drasamoth I need that nuke far more than you”. “If I take this ion curtain out we can bombard the planet and evacuate the planet without a single loss more “said Raven over the commlink.  
“Raven are you clinically insane we would lose the research the only reason we came to this planet”,  
Don’t question me Drasamoth I’m heading inside the facility to blow the nuke I will send the data from inside” replied Raven.  
“Garrus stop her by any means necessary” replied Drasamoth   
“Sorry sir it’s too late she locked herself inside the control room and has Havoc’s nuke”. Said Garrus  
“Is Havok dead Garrus?” asked Drasamoth  
“Yes sir “said Garrus  
“I see I’m sorry” whispered Drasamoth  
“Evacuate the planet we’re leaving” said Drasamoth  
“Aye aye sir” replied sentinel controller  
“Move it maggots if you fall behind you get left behind” roared Wreave  
“Sir Yes sir sergeant Wreave” replied first officer Jones.   
(Crackle of p.a. system) “Attention all planet side troops evacuate immediately ion bombardment will commence in t-minus five minutes activate temporal shift now”  
“Sir Look” said Garrus  
“I am sorry about Palaven Garrus I now you had family planet side I never wanted it to become a massacre but sovereign got her first we had no choice” replied Drasamoth  
“I know” said Garrus  
(7 weeks earlier)  
“Drasamoth I thought you said this is where john and the rest of blue team were but there is nothing around here aside from this gunk” questioned Raven  
“This is where blue teams tracker leads johns is a couple of miles away possibly on that mountain” replied Drasamoth  
(Whoosh) “Shots fired shots fired” yelled Raven   
(Crackle of commlink) “Don’t move stay exactly where you are then on my mark run for that sand dune “said john  
“On three one two THREE go, go, go” yelled Kelly   
“Ok were clear what that was about” asked raven  
“This planet is category 5! It’s a hub world we have intelligence that a reaper survived black point and escaped here” answered Fred  
“That isn’t possible that explosion is equivalent to five supernovas happening all at once” stated Drasamoth  
“That’s what I said before being dragged along on this bug hunt” said Alice  
(CRACKING) ”what is happening” asked Raven  
“Energy readings’ raising the planet is waking up” said Kelly  
(Technology whirring) “IM AWAKE” stated sovereign  
“the… the reaper is alive I thought they were just story’s when I was told a live one was out there but there it is how can a reaper be standing in front of us” whimpered Alice  
“I don’t know but if it is a real reaper we’ve got to warn the systems Alliance but I think the reaper is stopping my transmissions” stated Fred  
“Our ship has a stronger transmitter it may be able to get a message thro... (Boom)scratch that the reaper absorbed our ship” said Drasamoth  
“Then I say we make a run for the Normandy and try to escape this planets orbit then if we make it   
We can unleash the full might of the council on this monstrosity” suggested Linda  
“On my mark run 3…2…1…go,go,go”yelled john  
“Once on the Normandy I’ll load up all information on reaper forces” said Alice


End file.
